Time Friends
by ScottishAngel1996
Summary: Sequel to Time Knights, Time Servant and Time Mother. The whole gang plus a few guests sit down to watch Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Merlin

* * *

 **I know that it has been a while since I wrote for the time series but I have been busy and for that, I am sorry. I am currently on my summer holidays and hope to be able to focus my attention on my writing. I was made to believe that I cannot write this year and it made me feel ill. All I have ever love doing is writing and I decided I do not need a qualification to write.**

 **So, enjoy...**

* * *

 **Time Friends  
** Chapter One - An Introduction

They all landed in a field.

"This doesn't look like Camelot" said Arthur, looking at the clear sky and apple trees which circled the area.

"It isn't Camelot" said Balinor.

"Then where are we?" asked Freya.

"We aren't actually going to step foot in Camelot. We are going to watch the proceedings from this room. We are going to be provided with foot, drink and facilities" said Balinor.

They all looked around the room and saw that they had tables filled with food, sofas, couches and pillows and a door which seemed to lead over to a bathroom.

"Time to get comfortable" said Arthur as he and Gwen claimed a couch, as did Merlin and Freya and Balinor and Hunith. Everyone else sat on cushions which lay across the floor.

After everyone had settled, with a plate of food in their hands, one wall suddenly had one name sprawled across it. The name : "Merlin."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Merlin.

 **Time Friends  
The Dragon's Call (1)**

 **00:00, EXT. COUNTRYSIDE - DAY]**

 **[Merlin walks through the countryside to Camelot.]**

 **KILGHARRAH**

 **No young man, no matter how great, can know his destiny. He cannot glimpse his part in the great story that is about to unfold. Like everyone, he must live and learn. And so it will be for the young warlock arriving at the gates of Camelot. A boy that will, in time, father the legend. His name: Merlin.**

"Whose talking?" Arthur asked. Balinor frowned.

"The Great Dragon."

 **[01:25, EXT. SQUARE - DAY]**

 **[Merlin enters Camelot and Uther addresses a crowd from the balcony in the Square.]**

Arthur's jaw clenched when he saw his father, mixed emotions filling his heart.

 **UTHER**

 **Let this serve as a lesson to all. This man, Thomas James Collins, is adjudged guilty of conspiring to use enchantments and magic. And, pursuant to the laws of Camelot, I, Uther Pendragon, have decreed that such practices are banned on penalty of death. I pride myself as a fair and just king, but for the crime of sorcery, there is but one sentence I can pass.**

 **[Uther raises his arm, then lowers it as a signal to the executioner. Thomas Collins is beheaded. People gasp.]**

Hunith ducked her head, images of Merlin from her nightmares coming to mind and Gwen sobs in her throat.

 **UTHER**

 **When I came to this land, this kingdom was mired in chaos, but with the people's help magic was driven from the realm. So I declare a festival to celebrate twenty years since the Great Dragon was captured and Camelot freed from the evil of sorcery. Let the celebrations begin.**

 **MARY COLLINS [Wailing]**

 **There is only one evil in this land, and it is not magic! It is you! With your hatred and your ignorance! You took my son! And I promise you, before these celebrations are over, you will share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son.**

"Why me!? I haven't done anything. Why should I be punished for the crimes of my father?" Arthur asked.

"People feel that killing you would be the best way to end Uther" said Balinor. Arthur crossed his arms.

 **UTHER**

 **Seize her!**

 **MARY COLLINS**

 **[Chants a spell]**

 **[Mary disappears in a whirl of wind and smoke.]**

 **[04:55, INT. PALACE - DAY]**

 **[Merlin enters the palace and addresses a guard.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **Where would I find Gaius, the- the court physician?**

 **[Guard points. Merlin walks up steps and knocks on the open door to the physician's quarters and peeks inside.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **Hello?**

 **[Merlin wanders inside.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **Hello? Gaius? [clears throat]**

 **[Gaius trips over backwards from the bookshelf stairs and the railing breaks. Merlin's eyes glow and he slows time while also using magic to move a bed under Gaius before he hits the floor.]**

"You saved his life before you even talked to him?" asked Leon, shocked.

"I met him when I was a child you know" said Merlin.

"No, I mean, you literally just arrived in Camelot, saw someone being beheaded for something that you can't help, and you still saved his life."

"Well, I couldn't let him just die, now could I?"

 **GAIUS**

 **What did you just do?**

 **MERLIN**

 **Erm...**

 **GAIUS**

 **Tell me!**

 **MERLIN**

 **I- I- I have no idea what happened.**

 **GAIUS**

 **If anyone had seen that...**

 **MERLIN**

 **Er, no! That- that was, that was nothing to do with me. That- that was...**

"You're lying really needs improvement" said Gwaine, "we'll work on that."

 **GAIUS**

 **I know what it was! I just want to know where you learned how to do it!**

 **MERLIN**

 **Nowhere.**

 **GAIUS**

 **So how is it you know magic?**

 **MERLIN**

 **I don't.**

 **GAIUS**

 **Where did you study?... Answer me!**

 **MERLIN**

 **I- I've never studied magic or, or been taught.**

 **GAIUS**

 **Are you lying to me, boy?**

 **MERLIN**

 **What do you want me to say?**

 **GAIUS**

 **The truth!**

 **MERLIN**

 **I was born like this!**

 **GAIUS**

 **That's impossible! Who are you?**

 **MERLIN**

 **Oh, erm...**

 **[Merlin pulls off his backpack.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **I have this letter.**

 **[Merlin gets a letter out of his bag and hands it to Gaius.]**

 **GAIUS**

 **I- I don't have my glasses.**

Arthur snorts.

"Can't you just tell that he's Hunith's son. I mean, he is the combination of herself and Balinor. I'm surprised my father did not see it" said Arthur.

"You didn't" said Merlin.

"He has a beard, you don't, and nor will you get one."

 **MERLIN**

 **I'm Merlin.**

 **GAIUS**

 **Hunith's son?**

 **MERLIN**

 **Yes!**

 **GAIUS**

 **But you're not meant to be here till Wednesday!**

"I'm guessing that it's Wednesday" said Hunith.

 **MERLIN**

 **It is Wednesday.**

"Knew it" said Hunith.

 **GAIUS**

 **Ah, right then. You better put your bag in there.**

"Wasn't that your storage cupboard?" Gwen asked.

"Yes, but when Hunith asked for me to take in her son, I had some knights start to turn it into a bedroom for Merlin. Didn't actually get round to finishing it though."

 **MERLIN**

 **You- you won't say anything about, erm...**

 **GAIUS**

 **No. Although, Merlin, I should say thank you.**

"That was the first time someone actually thanked me for using magic" said Merlin.

 **[07:35, Merlin looks out his window at the Camelot.]**

 **HUNITH [voiceover]**

 **My dear Gaius, I turn to you for I feel lost and alone and don't know who to trust. It is every mother's fate to think her child is special, and yet I would give my life that Merlin were not so. Ours is a small village and he is so clearly at odds with people here that, if he were to remain, I fear what would become of him. He needs a hand to hold, a voice to guide, someone that might help him find a purpose for his gifts. I beg you, if you understand a mother's love for her son, keep him safe, and may God save you both.**

"I'm sorry that I was really difficult to raise" said Merlin. Hunith made her way over to her.

"It's not your fault. Your powers were greater than I think even you realized. We both knew that you were to big for Ealdor to fill. I love you for everything that makes you my son" and she kissed him on the forehead.

 **[08:56, Morgana looks out the window from the Griffin Landing.]**

"This was when she a good guy?" he asked.

"Morgana was a good guy?" Percival asked.

"Yeah, before Morgause got to her and twisted her mind. Then I poisoned her. To save Camelot. And that didn't help" said Merlin. Arthur frowned at him.

 **UTHER**

 **Morgana.**

 **MORGANA**

 **Yes?**

 **UTHER**

 **What is this? Why are you not joining us at the feast?**

 **MORGANA**

 **I just don't think chopping someone's head off is cause for a celebration. That poor mother.**

 **UTHER**

 **It was simple justice for what he'd done.**

 **MORGANA**

 **To whom? He practiced some magic, he didn't hurt anyone.**

 **UTHER**

 **You were not around twenty years ago, you have no idea what it was like.**

 **MORGANA**

 **How long are you going to keep punishing people for what happened then?**

 **UTHER**

 **Until they realise there is no room for magic in my kingdom! You will be with me when I greet Lady Helen.**

 **MORGANA**

 **I told you! I want no part in these celebrations!**

 **UTHER**

 **I'm your guardian! I expect you to do as I ask. If you show me no respect at least respect our finest singer.**

"Something bad happens to her, right?" asked Lancelot.

"I don't remember. One moment she's singing, the next that mother is crushed underneath the chandelier" said Arthur, the people who were there nodded.

But Merlin, who found his shoes interesting. Will smirked at him.

 **MORGANA**

 **You know, the more brutal you are, the more enemies you will create!**

"She's right there. But I think that at this time, it was already too late for Uther. Majority of magic users wanted his head to be chopped" said Balinor.

"Does that include you?" asked Arthur, simply curious.

"No, without your father's hunt for me, I would never have met Hunith, and together we would never have had Merlin" said Balinor, "and the Druids don't want Uther dead, they just want the Once and Future King and won't do anything to harm destiny."

 **[09:48, EXT. WOODS - NIGHT]**

 **[Lady Helen's party camps in the woods. Lady Helen is in her tent, humming, but gasps when she hears a sound.]**

 **LADY HELEN**

 **Hello? Gregory?**

 **GREGORY**

 **Lady Helen.**

 **LADY HELEN**

 **Is all well?**

 **GREGORY**

 **Yes, ma'am. With luck, we should reach Camelot late tomorrow.**

"Is she gonna die?" asked Gwaine. Nobody answered.

 **LADY HELEN**

 **That's good.**

 **GREGORY**

 **I'll be outside if you need me.**

 **[Gregory goes outside and notices something, he draws his sword.]**

 **GREGORY**

 **Who's there? Who's there?**

 **MARY COLLINS**

 **Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp. Akwele seo magdp.**

 **[Mary stabs effigy, killing Lady Helen.]**

 **MARY COLLINS**

 **Ghefrolinz grimpoxin kouata.**

 **[Mary turns into Lady Helen.]**

"Now that is just creepy" said Gwaine, shuddering. Everyone laughed at him.

 **[11:51, GAIUS' CHAMBERS]**

 **[Kilgharrah calls Merlin's name in his sleep.]**

 **KILGHARRAH**

 **Merlin... Merlin...**

"You've just arrived in Camelot. Couldn't he have waited a couple nights?" moaned Hunith.

"Is that the Dragon?" asked Lancelot. Balinor nodded.

"It seems that he wanted Destiny to hurry up a little" said Freya.

 **[Merlin wakes in his new bedchamber and enters the Physician's Chambers.]**

 **GAIUS**

 **I got you water. You didn't wash last night.**

Hunith whacked Merlin.

 **MERLIN**

 **Sorry.**

 **GAIUS**

 **Help yourself to breakfast.**

 **[Merlin sits down to eat watery porridge. Gaius intentionally knocks a bucket of water off the table. Merlin stands up and stops it with magic. Gaius gasps and they look at each other. Merlin lets it drop.]**

Hunith whacks Gaius.

"Are you trying to get him killed?" she hissed.

"No," Gaius soothed, "I was testing his abilities."

 **GAIUS**

 **How did you do that? Did you incant a spell in your mind?**

 **MERLIN**

 **I don't know any spells.**

 **GAIUS**

 **So what did you do? There must be something.**

 **MERLIN**

 **It just happens.**

Hunith could feel a headache coming on. Merlin never meant anything his magic did as a child, and if he did - he never admitted to it.

 **[Merlin gets a mop to clear it up.]**

 **GAIUS**

 **Well, we better keep you out of trouble. You can help me until I find some paid work for you. Here.**

 **[Gaius places a small sac and bottle on the table.]**

 **GAIUS**

 **Hollyhock and Feverfew for Lady Percival** (Gwaine whistled, Percival chucked a pillow at him), **and this is for Sir Olwin. He's as blind as a weevil, so warn him not to take it all at once.**

 **MERLIN**

 **Okay**

 **GAIUS**

 **And here.**

 **[Gaius hands him a plate with a sandwich on it. Merlin smiles and takes the sandwich.]**

 **GAIUS**

 **Off you go. And Merlin, I need hardly tell you that the practice of any form of enchantments will get you killed.**

"Really?" said several voices, acting surprised.

 **[Merlin eats his sandwich as he walks down the Physician's Corridor and through the Square to deliver the medicine. He knocks on a door and squinting old man answers.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **Erm, I brought you your medicine.**

 **[Sir Olwin pops the cork and starts drinking it.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **Oh, and Gaius said don't drink it all at...**

 **[Sir Olwin finishes drinking the remedy.]**

Gaius slammed his head into his hand while the knights laugh.

"Good job" chuckled Balinor.

 **MERLIN**

 **I'm sure it's fine.**

That got even more laughter.

"Was it fine?" asked Gwen, clearly distressed for the man.

"Yeah, just had to go to the toilet a lot that night. One of the side effects of gulping it down" explained Gaius.

 **[14:05, EXT. CASTLE WALLS - DAY] [Merlin crosses the drawbridge gate into the training grounds. Arthur's bulling a serving boy, Morris.]**

"Well, there's the princess" said Gwaine, leaning forward, eager to watch the meeting of the two best friends. Arthur blushed, remembering what he used to be like.

 **ARTHUR**

 **Where's the target?**

 **[Arthur's gang laughs the background]**

"You used to have a gang?" asked Percival, shocked. Arthur went an even brighter red.

"Yes, but I was a dumb teenager back then. I was the prince, who thought he had the cool friends" said Arthur.

"But?" asked Lancelot.

"Those were not friends," he pointed at the gang, "those were people who only wanted me for my title, and I pretty sure my father paid one of them."

 **MORRIS**

 **There, Sir?**

 **ARTHUR**

 **It's into the sun?**

 **MORRIS**

 **But, it's not that bright.**

 **ARTHUR**

 **A bit like you, then?**

Gwaine tried to remember why he was friends with Arthur again.

 **[Arthur and his friends laugh.]**

 **MORRIS**

 **I'll put the target on the other end, shall I, Sir?**

 **[The serving boy begins carrying the target toward the wall.]**

 **KNIGHT #1**

 **Teach him a lesson. Go on, boy.**

 **ARTHUR**

 **This'll teach him.**

 **KNIGHT #2**

 **Yeah.**

 **KNIGHT #1**

 **Haha. Teach him a lesson.**

 **[Arthur throws a dagger at the target.]**

 **MORRIS**

 **Hey! Hang on!**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Don't stop!**

 **[Morris takes a few steps back.]**

 **MORRIS**

 **Here?**

 **[Guinevere shakes a curtain out an upper window.]**

The knights cheered, but to Gwen's embarrassment.

 **ARTHUR**

 **I told you to keep moving!**

 **[Arthur throws another dagger.]**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Come on! Run!**

 **[Morris shuffles his feet along trying to carry the large target as Arthur throws more daggers.]**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Do you want some moving target practice?**

 **[Morris finally drops the target and it rolls to Merlin's feet. Merlin puts a foot on it so Morris can't pick it u** **p.]**

"Go Merlin!" yelled Gwaine, before Leon shushed him.

"I want to hear this. It was legendary, the first two meetings of Merlin and Arthur still get told to children."

Arthur and Merlin shared confused looks. Told to children?

 **MERLIN**

 **Hey, come on, that's enough.**

 **ARTHUR**

 **What?**

 **MERLIN**

 **You've had your fun, my friend.**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Do I know you?**

 **MERLIN**

 **Er, I'm Merlin.**

 **[Merlin holds out his hand.]**

 **ARTHUR**

 **So I don't know you.**

 **MERLIN**

 **No.**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Yet you called me "friend."**

 **MERLIN**

 **That was my mistake.**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Yes, I think so.**

 **MERLIN**

 **Yeah. I'd never have a friend who could be such an ass.**

 **[Merlin starts walking away.]**

 **ARTHUR [snorts]**

 **Or I one who could be so stupid.**

 **[Merlin stops walking.]**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Tell me, Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?**

 **MERLIN**

 **No.**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Would you like me to help you?**

 **MERLIN**

 **I wouldn't if I were you.**

 **ARTHUR [chuckles]**

 **Why? What are you going to do to me?**

 **MERLIN**

 **You have no idea.**

 **ARTHUR**

 **Be my guest! Come on! Come on! Come oooooon.**

 **[Merlin takes a swing at him and Arthur twists Merlin's arm behind his back.]**

 **KNIGHTS**

 **Whoa.**

 **[Guinevere cringes in surprise.]**

 **ARTHUR**

 **I'll have you thrown in jail for that.**

 **MERLIN**

 **What, who do you think you are? The King?**

 **ARTHUR**

 **No. I'm his son, Arthur.**

 **[Arthur takes Merlin out at the knees.]**

"I sent you to Camelot to be hidden" said Hunith.

"I didn't know he was the prince" replied Merlin, "and he was bullying."

"Still, being undetected doesn't mean picking fights in the busiest part of Camelot."

Merlin pouted. Arthur smirked but frozen when Hunith turned to him.

"And just because you were a prince, doesn't mean that you get to throw daggers at people lesser than you. Or use your birthright in ways that would harm others."

"Yeah, I know that now" said Arthur, clearly scared of Hunith.

"Good." She nodded.

 **[15:47, DUNGEONS] [Guards escort Merlin down the Wrought Iron Stairway to the dungeons and throw him in a cell.]**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I Do Not Own Merlin.

 **Time Friends  
The Dragon's Call **

**[16:08, EXT. CASTLE WALLS - NIGHT] [Mary Collins, disguised as Lady Helen, rides across the drawbridge and into the Square with her escort. Her reflection in a puddle reveals Mary in her true appearance. Mary (Lady Helen) enters the Throne Room to meet Uther and a few court members.]**

 **UTHER**

 **Lady Helen. Thank you so much for coming to sing at our celebrations.**

 **HELEN**

 **The pleasure's all mine.**

 **UTHER**

 **How was your journey?**

 **HELEN [sighs]**

 **Oh, the time it took, Sire.**

 **[Uther kisses her hands.]**

Arthur shuddered.

"Wait" said Merlin, "until the troll."

Here Arthur had to hold himself together. To stop himself from being sick.

"Troll?" asked Gwaine, "what troll?"

"Wait and see" said Balinor, hiding a smile of his own.

 **UTHER**

 **Well, it's always worth the wait.**

 **HELEN**

 **It will be.**

"Not suspicious at all" said Leon, "and we wonder why we get attacked a lot of the time? And how they get in so easily?"

 **[17:07, DUNGEONS] [The Great Dragon's voice wakes Merlin in his cell the next morning.]**

 **KILGHARRAH**

 **Merlin... Merlin...**

 **[Merlin hears it coming from the floor beneath him, so he gets up and backs away.]**

"A sensible reaction" said Hunith, smiling.

 **KILGHARRAH**

 **Merlin...**

 **[Merlin moves towards the floor and inspects it.]**

"Not a sensible reaction" sighed Hunith, she should've really known better.

 **GAIUS**

 **Merlin!**

 **[The cell door opens and Gaius steps in.]**

"Father figure incoming" joked Lancelot, the knights laughed. Gaius lifted his deadly eyebrow, and they stopped, apologized and went back to watching.

 **GAIUS [sighs]**

 **You never cease to amaze me! The one thing that someone like you should do is keep your head down, and what do you do? You behave like an idiot.**

"Its not my fault" said Merlin, "Prat shouldn't have been behaving like that!"

 **MERLIN**

 **I'm sorry.**

 **GAIUS**

 **You're lucky. I managed to pull a few strings to get you released.**

 **MERLIN**

 **Oh, thank you! Thank you!**

 **[Gaius gives him a disapproving look for being so excited.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **I won't forget this.**

 **GAIUS**

 **Well, there is a small price to pay.**

"What?" asked the Knights when Gwen giggled, and Gaius smirked.

"I couldn't look at vegetables the same after this" said Merlin, sadly.

 **[18:04, EXT. LOWER TOWN - DAY]**

 **[Merlin is in the stocks, being pelted with rotten fruit and vegetables by children.]**

Everyone laughed, then stopped, when they saw the smile on Merlin's face.

"Why are you smiling?" asked Arthur, confused.

"The children were having fun, therefore so was I" said Merlin. Arthur frowned.

 **MERLIN**

 **Oh, no.**

 **[Gaius laughs.]**

"Gaius, you sadist you" said Gwaine, shaking his head. Gaius only shrugged.

 **MERLIN**

 **Thanks!**

"You're welcome" laughed the physician.

 **[Children leave to get more rotten fruit and vegetable and Gwen approaches.]**

"Merlin meeting Gwen, how nice. Didn't you used to have a crush on him?" Elyan asked, remembering one of his sisters letter.

"I kissed him at one point" said Gwen, and Arthur turned to her.

"And when was this?" he asked.

"He had just died and come back to life in front of me. Give me a break" said Gwen, laughter evident in her voice.

 **GUINEVERE**

 **I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid.**

 **MERLIN**

 **Right. I'm Merlin.**

 **[He reaches his hand further out of the stocks to shake hers.]**

Gwen giggled.

 **MERLIN**

 **Although, most people just call me Idiot.**

"There's a reason for that" said Hunith.

"Mother" said Merlin, shocked.

 **GUINEVERE**

 **No, no, no. I saw what you did. It was so brave.**

 **MERLIN**

 **It was stupid.**

 **GUINEVERE**

 **Well, I'm glad you walked away. You weren't going to beat him.**

 **MERLIN [snorts]**

 **Oh, I- I can beat him.**

"Without using magic" said Arthur, raising his eyebrow.

"Probably not" said Merlin.

 **GUINEVERE**

 **You think? Because you don't look like one of these big, muscle-y kind of fellows.**

The guys hissed.

"Sore one mate" said Gwaine, slapping Merlin on the back.

"I'm not really that bothered" said Merlin, "I'd rather be a servant than a knight any day."

A glove was chucked at him, but no one admitted it (even though Arthur had removed his gloves and only one could be seen.)

 **MERLIN**

 **Thanks.**

 **GUINEVERE**

 **No! No, I'm sure you're stronger than you look. It's just, erm... Arthur's one of these real rough, tough, save the world kind of men, and... well...**

"Aw, thanks, Guinevere" said Arthur, hand over his heart.

Merlin pretended to be sick. Another glove was thrown his way.

 **MERLIN**

 **What?**

 **GUINEVERE**

 **You don't look like that.**

"Cheers" said Merlin.

 **[He motions for her to move closer.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **I'm in disguise.**

"You are, aren't you?" asked Gwen, turning to look at Merlin.

"Not really" he said, frowning, "although, a druid told me that when I use my magic a lot more than what I currently do, my eyes should get flecks of gold in them."

Will frowned.

"That sounds sore" he commented. Merlin shrugged.

"I think he was drunk" he said. Balinor didn't want to confirm what Merlin just said, but the druid was right.

 **GUINEVERE [laughs]**

 **Well, it's great you stood up to him.**

 **MERLIN**

 **What? You think so?**

 **GUINEVERE**

 **Arthur's a bully, and everyone thought you were a real hero.**

Arthur gasped.

"Shut up" said Gwen, "you know damn well what you were until Merlin came along."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Arthur.

"From the moment Merlin started serving you, you started to change" said Leon.

 **MERLIN**

 **Oh, yeah?**

 **GUINEVERE [nods]**

 **Mm-hmm.**

 **[The children return with more rotten fruit.]**

 **MERLIN**

 **Oh, excuse me, Guinevere. My fans are waiting.**

 **[Guinevere leaves as they start pelting him.]**

"That isn't the last time you were in the stocks was it?" asked Balinor.

"Not by a long shot" said Merlin, with a grin.


End file.
